Inside the Mind of a Cipher
by The Nonstop Whovian Faller
Summary: Rosalina Cipher has found herself stranded from her family, shortly after Wierdmageddon took place. Left alone she searches for her dad until she stumbles into Piedmont, California. OC, features main characters.
1. Between a Dimension and a Hard Place

She looked around, awaking startled. _That was crazy!_ She _thought,_ she had to keep searching now matter how tired she was. She had awoken in the woods. _Great, just great!_ She thought "Dad?" she called she'd been searching for hours for her dad. They had gotten spilt up in all the confusion and burning. Demolishing everything that was hers, including him. But not only that, she felt… different. She'd never been in form such as this! She saw a deer, which just made her realize how hungry she was. She quickly set it aflame, her enchanting magenta flame slowly killing the deer. _Ah, it's been so long since I've done that... I forgot how much fun it was to destroy!_ She looked at her surroundings, observing it all from the California Redwood trees to all the insects under her feet. Wait, under her **feet!** She thought about it all, how she was so tired- how could she be tired,-she was a being of pure energy, just like her father- and how she could no longer fly. No, this couldn't be it, there had tho be something else. Was she in a mortal's body?! This was her worst nightmare! She had never thought about it! And worst of all, her dad couldn't help her. This was the absolute worst day of her life. She screamed. She screamed so loud a banshee couldn't have competed! The magenta flame engulfed the her until finally the trees around set aflame. She would never be the same Rosalina, never again the same Rose Cipher.

 **Hello readers! This is my first FanFic and this is based off of a character that I created personally. Hope you like it!**

 **-The Whovian Faller Nyan Cat**


	2. Where the Enemy Lies

Rose had been searching for hours in this stupid fleshpuppet skin. But, on the bright side, she was starting to regain power.

She kept walking and walking until she arrived at civilization. _Finally, people to toy with!_ She thought. The sign said, "Welcome to Piedmont, California!" She walked around until she stumbled upon some houses. They wemXre all different shapes and sizes; pink, purple, blue, green, triangle, square, some other squiggly shape.

Then she remembered her dad talking about people living in Piedmont that he knew. ( She suspected he didn't like them because they're faces were at the top of his, "Torture Until they Pledge to be my Slaves for All of Eternity" list.

Pine Tree and Shooting Star he called them. Of course, that's all he called them, she didn't even know their real names, although she did know what they looked like. _Maybe, just maybe, if I can find them, then I can avenge my_ dad!She had assumed her dad was now where around, which he probably wasn't.

She then saw a mailbox saying PINES on it. She had remembered him talking about Pines, too. Maybe this was where they lived! She stepped up to the front door, quickly made herself look presentable, and rang the doorbell.

Putting on her innocent face, she waited for the door to open. "Why, hello! What's your name?" A woman answered the door. She assumed this was their mother. "My name is... Willow, um, Willow Kana! I'm lost and I was just wondering if maybe I could stay here for a little bit!" She had to come up with that name on the spot so she just used her middle name and some other name she thought of off the top of her head.

"Well sure, Willow! You can stay here as long as you like. I'm Amanda Pines, by the way. Why don't you come inside and I'll get you something to eat and drink. Would that be good?" Mrs. Pines asked. "Oh yes, Mrs. Pines! That would be great!" And just like that, Willow Kana had entered the house of the Pines family, already plotting revenge...

(A/N)

Hello Readers! I know this isn't exactly the best FanFiction you've ever read, but plz just give it a chance. This is my first and I want to be writer when I'm older. I hope you like my OC, Rosalina Willow Cipher! Plz let me know if you have any recommendations of any sort or anything else like that. Plz no hate, remember this is my first FanFic. Bye!

-The Whovian Faller Nyan Cat


	3. Day 1

Later that day, Rosalina went to the bathroom to see what she looked like in the meat bag form. She had long, wavy blonde hair that went down to her chest. She was wearing a dress that went down to her knees. It was half-black, half-yellow with a big eye in the middle. She also had a little black top hat on with black flats. She looked to be about 15 years old.

 _Gorgeous as always, in every form!_ she said to herself flipping her hair. She had made herself at home I. Their guest bedroom. She didn't have to worry about getting ready in the morning, duh! She could just use magic!

Of course, she have to learn to be nicer, the worst part of all... She also had to make friends with Pine Tree and Shooting Star. _This is gonna be harder than I thought..._

 ***2 hours later***

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Pines called. Everyone in the house ran downstairs. But no one ran as fast as Rose. She hadn't eaten in DAYS!

And now that she was in this form she had to eat. Tonight, dinner was meatloaf, because it was Monday. She saw Pine Tree whispering to Shooting Star, probably about her. As soon as everyone was sat down, Mrs. Pines introduced her to the twins.

"Dipper, Mabel, this is Willow Kanata. She was out stranded by herself so we'll be taking her in until she can find out where her parents are. I expect you to be kind to her and treat her like family. Is that clear?" Dipper and Mabel nodded their heads.

Mrs. Pines turned to Willow. "Let me know if there's anything we can do for you or," her voice lowered into a whisper. " If _these_ two cause you any problems." Rose giggled and said, " I can't think of anything right now that I would need." This whole nice gig was killing her. " Thank you for taking us in Mr. And Mrs. Pines! That was really kind of you!" One more sappy word and she'd snap.

"Oh, it was really nothing! And, please, call us Amanda and Richard!" Rose gave a fake smile and said, "Okay, well, thank you Richard and Amanda!"

After that she started to eat while she eavesdropped the rest of the family's conversation. There was really much to go off of. She was just asking Dipper and Mabel how their day at school was.

Amanda then turned to Rose. "Do you go to school at Piedmont High School, too?" Of course! She would hack into the school's system and add her as a student! Then she could get closer to avenging her dad by vanquishing the twins.

"Yes," she replied. "I'm in the 10th grade!"

"Really? You seem like you should be in the 8th or 9th! You must be really smart to have skipped at least a grade!"

"Oh yes!" she replied with a grin. "Extremely smart. I might be able to help your children on their, what 7th grade homework! You know, if they have trouble on it."

"Great! I'm sure they'd love that! Wouldn't you?"

Dipper looked suspicious, but Mabel even more. She hoped they weren't catching onto her. Suddenly, they lifted their heads and said, " Yeah, sure! We don't mind!" in their normal tone. Rosalina was relieved.

*After Dinner*

Rose was in her room thinking. "So," she thought. "I guess I'm going to school tomorrow. Wonder what that's like!" Then she climbed into bed and fell fast asleep.

(A/N)

Hello Readers!

I hope you're enjoying the story so far! I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes I may have made so far. And I hope you know that I'm not planning on stopping this series ANYTIME soon. If you have any questions or things you'd like to see, plz review or PM them to me so I can get it!

Hope you enjoy!

-The Whovian Faller Nyan Cat


	4. Getting Ready

Uggghh!Rosalina thought. Her alarm clock had just gone off, which meant that she had to spend the day at school.

She honestly didn't know why she needed to: she would just be relearning. That's when it hit her. _Oh yeah,_ she thought. _I almost forgot. I have to get close to Pine Tree and Shooting Star..._

What were they're actual names again? Oh yeah, Mabel and Dipper Pines. Her plan was to get close to them, then eventually pla))n their demise. So many ideas of torture rushing through her head, she got the motivation to get out of bed. _It'll be worth it in the end._

 _~30 minutes later~_

After she had taken a shower, she locked the door outside of her room and made sure no one was around. (If anyone saw what was about to happen, her cover would be blown.)

Once she was sure, she went over to where her closet was. She created a deep magenta flame and cast it to her closet. In an instant her closet was filled to the brim with clothes that actually weren't too bad.

She picked out a yellow cross back t-shirt with some black leggings, a leather jacket, and combat boots. That was her style.

When she finished dressing she went to get herself fixed up. She put on some lipstick with a color that marched her flame exactly, some light blue eyeshadow with a _deep_ black eyeliner, and fixed her hair into wavy locks with an edge.

 _If I have to be a skinpuppet, I might as well look better than the rest of them._ She left the bathroom and ate breakfast with the rest of the Pines family.

She had to keep reminding herself that to them she was Willow, not Rose or Rosalina. _Let's do this._ She left the house and followed Mabel and Dipper to the bus stop and waited.

The bus got there about 5 minutes later. She got on the bus and sat down in the seat next to the Pines twins.

 **Hello Readers!**

 **I just want to say thank you so much for the reads this has gotten. It's not much but it's enough for me considering this is my first one. I want to apologize in advance for the grammatical errors in this story. Plz follow/review this story! Sorry it's been a while since I posted. Went over data plan and I couldn't post plus I hit writer's block. There isn't a determined update plan for this.**

 **-The Whovian Faller Nyan Cat**


	5. Getting to Know You

"Hey," Rosalina said. "We haven't really been introduced exactly. Well, we have, but I only know your names. Mabel and Dipper, right? If you don't remember, I'm R-Willow. Maybe we could kinda, I don't know, get to know each other?"

"Okay! Like you said, my name's Mabel! And this is my brother, Dippingsauce!" Dipper turned the other way, looking out the window with a questioning look on his face. "Don't pay attention to him. He's been all gloomy ever since we got home."

"Got home?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, we went to see our grunkle over the summer and we got back a couple weeks ago."

"Oh, I get it. You two kind of took a vacation! Yeah so did I, except when I did we didn't go back we moved here. I don't know where my dad is or what he's doing, but I think he's out there. Same for my mom. That's why I moved in with you guys."

Dipper turned around. "Who was your dad?"

Rose was startled she had to be careful with her words. "He was a... businessman. He worked for this BIG company back where we used to live, made A LOT of money."

"And your mom?" He asked.

"She mostly just stayed at home and relaxed. She'd pick me up and take me to school. Then, when I got home she'd make dinner and watch TV with me." _That couldnt be more wrong,_ she thought. Her mom was not what you would call the most loving, kind mother. She was unsupportive, strict, and whatever Rosalina did was wrong.

"What were their names?"

All of a sudden, Rose felt like she was being interrogated. "Their names? Their names are Will and Amy Kana."

She actually thought that maybe, just maybe, she might get away with this. Dipper squinted at her, as if examining. "Quit it, bro-bro! You're gonna freak her out!"

Then, he jolted back with a shock and bumped his head on the bus seat window. "So, Dipper, is there anything you want to say about yourself?"

"Well, there's not much really. I'm just... well, me. Plus, I just met you yesterday, it's not like I'm gonna confide my deepest secrets in you."

"Yeah, that's understandable. I wasn't expecting you to."

By the time they finished talking, they were at school. When they got off, Mabel talked to her more. "Don't worry about him, he's just downer. So, hey, since you're new here and don't know anybody, how bout you sit with me and my friends today at lunch?"

"Sure! I don't see why not!" Rose said. _This is the perfect chance to get close to her! Now, Dipper's gonna take a little longer._ She thought. Surely, this plan was perfect. Nothing could stop it.

 **Hello Readers!**

 **I know this chapter is posted really soon, but really soon is better than waiting really long. I want to thank you guys for over 100 reads! It's really awesome for me. For any suggestions, PM me or review. Plz follow this story if your enjoying. More chapters soon!**

 **-The Whovian Faller Nyan Cat**


	6. A Strange Encounter

First Period was Science, a class Rosalina knew she would ace.

She remembered when she was younger and every once in a while, her father would tell her of all the people he'd possessed or tricked to get what he wanted. And it had fascinated her, ever since the beginning.

1200-year-old little Rosalina Cipher thought _,"I wanna be like Daddy when I'm older!_ " She was so young and wondrous, wanted to know everything.

Then she flashed back into reality, a place she wanted so badly to escape. A place of meatbags who cared about people.

It made Rose sick. _How can they see the joys in having friends like that?!_

 __

She had had friends back in the mindscape, but they were mostly slaves that didn't know it. Every last one of them promised to help her burn the Muliverse and promised not to get in her way.

As she headed to her first class, a boy ran into her, a blonde boy about her age, maybe a little older. "Hey! Watch it!" She called. "Um, excuse me, but you were the one in my way!" He said back. She was about to say something back before she heard him  
mutter, "Stupid Fleshpuppets..." to himself.

She thought the voice was familiar, but she didn't realize it until he said it. _Oh... My... Cipher..._ She thought to herself. _I found him..._

* * *

**Hello readers!**

 ****

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I realize it's kinda short but I didn't have much time to work on it. Also, I apologize for the wait. I've been so busy on road trips and school I haven't had much time on my hands... But I finally got to it! (Don't tell anyone, but I've kinda been writing chapters in my notebooks during class...) Anyway, I know the summary sucks, but I'm just not good at 'em. If you have any questions, PM or Review! Same for suggestions. I'll try to get back to you ASAP so, yeah. PLZZZ follow and/or you'll enjoy the rest as I don't planon ending this FanFic anytime soon.**

 ****

 ****

 **As always,**

 ****

 **-The Whovian Faller Nyan Cat**


	7. Lunchtime

Rose had gone through all of her classes she'd had before lunch, which was when she would get to know Mabel better. Yet, she still couldn't stop thinking about the encounter.

It was him, it was really him. But, why didn't he recognize her? She had to admit, it was great to finally know something that Bill didn't. _So what next?_ She had found him, but she didn't think it would be this soon, and maybe she would've figured out a plan by then, but for now, she'd just have to go on.

As she sat down at lunch next to Mabel, she saw him again: she saw her father. Except, this time, he was sitting next to Dipper. While Mabel and her friends were talking, she heard a bit of Bill and Dipper's conversation.

Apparently, Dipper and her dad were "friends." Of course, she knew he was just playing a trick. The only friends he'd had were demons back in the ol' dimension. _My dad would never be friends with a fleshpuppet, especially Pine Tree over there._

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Mabel calling her "name." "Willow! Hello? Earth to girl? Hello? Are you listening? Are you ignoring me? Willow?" When Rose heard her alias a second time, she jumped.

"SON OF A DEMON!" She exclaimed. Mabel jumped back and said, "Um, you okay there? I was just trying together your attention..."

"Yeah, I just dozed off for a bit." Rose replied. "So, what'd you want me for?"

"I want you to meet my girlfriends!" Mabel pointed to the group of girls beside her. "This is Cara Markwell, she's a special gal. The we have Mackenzie Grylls- not related to Bear Grylls, by the way- and Catalina Kaine. We're basically one big person!" Mabel turned to the smiling group of girls. "Girls, this is Willow Kana. She's staying at my house for a while. Now, I'm gonna go get some lunch, anyone with?" All the girls at the lunch table got up and ran to get in line.

Today's lunch was bacon cheeseburger, spiced fries, graham crackers, pickles, lettuce, tomato and milk. Rose had never tried food before, so she didn't know what was good and what wasn't. When she slipped that bacon cheeseburger in her mouth, you would've thought she was back in her true form.

A devilish grin spread across her face and the bright blue eyes she had in her true form turned a bright yellow. Her body started beaming yellow light, and her infamous magenta ring of fire surrounded her. "That was a really good bacon cheeseburger..." she muttered under breath. Then, all of a sudden, she was back. She was back at the lunch table, and , surprisingly, no one was staring at her. Well, no one except her old pops..

He looked at her with such surprise and so many thoughts running through his head. 'Maybe what happened could only be seen by other demons...' She mentally laughed. 'Dad's face was priceless! And the way Pine Tree looked at him, he thought he was crazy! Which, of course, he is, but still!' She kept her thoughts inside, as she was around people. She was still wondering, though, why he didn't remember her. She would just have to wait and see.

A/N

Hello, Readers!

So, I hope you liked this chapter! I took about a week to write this during History class. I know I haven't updated in forever, and I'm so so so so sorry. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'll try to update at least once a week from now on, I promise. If you have any suggestions, comments, or just want to say something, review or PM me! I'm going to start giving shoutout to the people that review each chapter. Plz follow and/or favorite me and/or my FanFic! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 7 and will read Chapter 8 once published. Bye!

-The Whovian Faller Nyan Cat


End file.
